


Training

by LexiMxchelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Awkward Boners, Biting, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiMxchelle/pseuds/LexiMxchelle
Summary: While Levi is training with Eren, Eren has a little problem.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 230





	Training

Eren and Jean were fighting. Again. And this time, after one of the cadets burst into the conference room in a panic, Levi got sent to go break them up. Levi sighed in annoyance, this was the third time this week that they had gotten in a fight, or rather, Eren baited Jean into throwing a punch and starting a brawl. At this point, Levi wasn’t sure what to do, Eren was clearly instigating the fights but Levi had no idea how to get him to stop doing that. As soon as Levi entered the courtyard, he could hear shouting and he mentally berated Erwin for sending him to deal with this.

When they finally came into view, Levi heaved a sigh, just spending a second watching Eren, who was on top of Jean, punch the shit out of the other boy. Deciding not to waste any more time, Levi marched over to the two, gripping the back of the shifter’s shirt and yanking him off Jean, sending him sprawling. Levi got a little gratification when he saw the two boys’ faces drop when they saw him, Eren wincing when Levi sent him a death glare.

“Kirstein, get yourself cleaned up,” and then after a moment of deliberation, “Jaeger, with me.” he said, turning on his heel and walking off.

Levi could vaguely hear Eren scrambling to get off the floor and follow him but Eren made sure to follow behind him the entire time. He could practically feel the nervous tension emanating from the kid. It had been a while since the beating in the courtroom, but Eren still seemed a little cautious around him. Although, that could just be the fact that Levi was his commanding officer, however, his gut told him it was something different causing the hesitance.

Levi walked them over to a field, fairly far away from the regular training ground before turning around to face the younger boy. Eren was chewing on his lip nervously, refusing to look Levi in the eyes.

“Put your fists up Jeager,” Levi said.

The kid looked at him in confusion, “Sorry sir?”

Levi sighed, “If you want to fight so badly, let’s fight.”

It was almost comically how white Eren’s face went.

“I- I don’t - “he stuttered

“Don’t look so scared, I’m not going to kill you. But clearly, Jean wasn’t much of a challenge, and I don’t know how else to deal with whatever this is.” Levi says bluntly.

Eren seems to relax just a little, before widening his feet and raising his fists to block his face. Levi takes a split second to admire his form, before darting forward.

Eren is on the ground within a minute, looking a little dazed. But, he hops up and gets into position. The next hour is spent with Levi throwing Eren to the ground and Eren trying to fight back, sometimes he was even marginally successful. He did get better and was lasting longer during each round, so that seemed like an improvement. The kid was clearly good at analyzing and copying moves, and Levi was a little surprised he hadn’t noticed it before. This wasn’t enough to best Levi though, who was a seasoned fighter, so the next round, Eren was back to being pinned on the ground.

Their chests were both heaving by the end of the hour and they were both sweating and covered in dirt, and despite not being too much of a challenge for Levi, it was a good workout. The most recent round had ended with Levi pinning Eren to the ground, straddling his chest. Levi was panting as he looked down on the kid and when Eren met his eyes, the kid’s face went even redder than it was before, turning pink all the way to the tips of his ears. Levi would have just chalked it up to exertion if it weren’t for the way Eren started squirming and then refusing to meet his eyes again.

Levi arched an eyebrow. Was the kid scared? No, Levi thought, crossing that explanation out, Eren had been sparring with him for the better part of an hour, if it didn’t bother him then, then it shouldn’t bother him now. Levi decided to shrug it off, hopping off the kid. Eren immediately rolled so he was sitting on his knees, hunched over a little.

“Can we be done for today?”Eren asked, squirming where he was sitting.

Levi contemplated it for a second, “One more round, then you’re excused.” he says.

Eren shoots him a pleading gaze, “Heichou-”

“Up.” Levi says, interrupting whatever pleading Eren was going to try.

Eren pulls himself to his feet awkwardly, sort of tilting his body from Levi’s view before he seems to give up and gets into his stance. And that’s when Levi sees what was making the kid so awkward. Jaeger had a fucking boner. Levi decided to ignore it, for Eren’s sake, and just start the round.

Levi darted forward, throwing a quick right hook, which Eren successfully blocked but Levi used that as a distraction, hooking his ankle around Eren’s, knocking him off balance. But Levi didn’t expect Eren’s hand to shoot forward and drag him down on top of the brunette. They both landed in a heap with an oof, and then they were both scrabbling to pin the other first. There was absolutely no finesse, just them rolling around on the dirt and grass, trying to get the upper hand.

Eventually, Levi ended up on top, their legs were tangled together but Levi was using brute strength to keep Eren’s hands pinned above his head. Eren struggled to get out of the hold but all he succeeded in doing was driving his thigh up against Levi’s crotch. Levi hissed, unintentionally grinding down, and freezing when he realized what he did.

Eren gave him a dumbstruck look like he couldn’t quite believe what just happened and then did it again. A bolt of heat slammed into Levi’s gut and he let out a gasp, nudging his thigh against Eren’s bulge in retaliation. The kid let out a little whine, rolling his hips up against Levi’s and it was like Levi could physically feel his restraint snap.

He rolled his hips hard into the kids’, working his hips in tight, efficient circles. Eren’s jaw dropped and he let out a little hiccupping noise, before trying to match Levi’s pace. Eren was clumsy, clearly unpracticed but it was good. Eventually, they got into a rhythm, until Eren’s hips started shaking, his thighs dropping open wider.

“Levi,” he whimpered, “I’m gonna cum.”

Suddenly, Levi wanted nothing more than to see it, “Do it.” he hissed, breathing ragged.

Eren let out a loud moan, spine arching off the grass, trying to get as close to Levi as possible. Levi got the memo, letting his weight drop onto Eren so they were chest to chest.

“Please, Please, please, Levi.” Eren babbled.

Levi pressed his mouth to the kids’ neck, and he practically shouted, the strained noise sending another bolt of pleasure through Levi. And Levi made a split-second decision, before biting down on Eren’s neck. Levi wasn’t expecting the reaction Eren gave, the kid let out a wail, muscles contracting as he spilled into his pants. The sight managed to push Levi over the edge as well and Levi let out a gunt, teeth clenched as he spurted into his boxers.

They were both panting hard and Levi finally rolled off of Eren and onto the grass next to him as they tried to catch their breaths. Fuck, he thought, he just came in his pants like a fucking teenager. Oh god, Eren actually was a teenager. What did he just do?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the brunette next to him rolled over and threw an arm around Levi’s waist. Levi was actually, momentarily, stunned by the brat’s boldness but figured he could let it slide. 

“Heichou,” Eren started hesitantly, “could we do this again?”

“Dry hump in a dirty field? Hell no.” Levi said, pointedly ignoring the way Eren droops a little bit at that, ”But this… thing… doesn’t necessarily have to stop if you can keep quiet about it.” he allows.

Levi pretends he can’t feel the way Eren smiles into his shoulder.


End file.
